Generally, there are two types of 12-inch front opening wafer boxes. One is the front opening unified pod (FOUP) for the indoor processing usage, and the other is the front opening shipping box (FOSB) for the outdoor transportation usage.
The front opening shipping boxes (FOSB) are often set on a carrier such as a hand-operated cart, and then the carrier is put in a truck for transportation from A place to B place. During the transportation, the carrier is often directly put in the truck, and nothing is done to keep the wafer boxes from being exposed to the air. Since the wafer boxes are exposed to the air, it is easy to cause the quality changes of the wafers in the wafer boxes. Sometimes, the damage may be so serious that the wafers cannot be used anymore and have to be abandoned.
From the above description, it is known that the transportation of the wafer boxes is not ideal. Therefore, how to reduce the instable qualities of the wafer boxes has become a major problem waiting to be solved in the industry. In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a nitrogen-filling system is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problem that the wafer boxes are exposed to the air, but also enhances the stability of the wafers in the carrier during the transportation process by a truck.